Joseph Oda
'Joseph Oda '''is the deuteragonist of the ''The Evil Within, an antagonist of The Evil Within: The Assignment ''and ''The Evil Within: The Executioner ''and a minor character in ''The Evil Within: The Consequence. ''Though he is not a villain in the original game, the influence of Ruvik over him turns Joseph into an enemy to both Kidman and the Keeper. '' '' Description Joseph Oda is the long-time friend and partner of Sebastian Castellanos. Orderly and steadfast, this makes him combative with Sebastian yet the two are a great team. However, the death of his daughter and disappearance of his wife has pushed his partner to alcholism and despair and the only way Joseph could help Sebastian was by reporting him to Internal Affairs, placing a strain on their relationship. Inside STEM and surviving the horrors of the nightmarish reality, Ruvik's influence over Joseph becomes stronger. It causes him to lose most of his sanity and almost kill allies. Eventually, Joseph will run out of hope of ever escaping and might do something self-harming. ''The Evil Within Chapter 1: An Emergency Call Riding in a police car with Sebastian Castellanos, Juli Kidman and Oscar Connelly, Joseph was there when the four of them received an emergency call from Beacon Mental Hospital. Whilst Connelly jokes it might be the "ghost of that doctor who went schizo and cut up all those patients", Joseph states that's not what happened and that simply a few patients went missing. As Castellanos replies back, a high-pitched noise emits from the police radio and effects everyone inside the car, except Kidman. When the team do arrive at Beacon Mental Hospital, only Joseph and Sebastian enter where they witness the horrific murder of the patients and doctors inside. One is alive but rambles nonsensically about someone or something called "Ruvik". Joseph suggest looking at the security monitors but when Sebastian does he sees a ghostly figure kill three security guards at inhuman speed. The same figure appears behind Sebastian and knocks him out, leaving Joseph's fate unknown. Chapter 5: Inner Recesses Making his way through horrors, Sebastian finds Joseph mysteriously in a bathtub inside of a hospital. When he releases him, Joseph appears to have no recollection of how he got there and a violent headache weakens him though Sebastian is able to mildly heal him. The two of them then make their way through more hordes of Haunted and several other traps, however, another high-pitched noise causes Joseph to momentarily turn into a Haunted himself and attacks Castellanos though he is able to compose himself and returns to his normal form. As they continue to explore the dark recesses of the seemingly abandoned hospital. Sebastian and Joseph find Kidman trapped in a metallic box, slowly rising in water and swarmed with Haunted. After killing the Haunted, Sebastian, with help from Joseph, frees Kidman but the floor underneath both of them collapses, plunging both of them into the depths and leaving Castellanos on his own. Traversing the depths, Sebastian locates Joseph and Kidman defending themselves from several Haunted. After helping them kill all the enemies, the two help Kidman unlock the door so they can escape but during the hallway they hear another high-pitched noise and the three are dragged into the ground by a pair of monstrous hands. Chapter 6: Losing Grip on Ourselves Sebastian finds Joseph unconscious in the middle of an archaic compound. He explains that he has no memory of how he got where he is now but that the buzzing he hears in his head has become more tolerable to him, implying his descent into a Haunted is drawing a closer. However, before they can get their bearings more Haunted appear with Molotov cocktails in-hand. They case the two of them into a house that leaves them trapped between the fire and an explosive door. As Joseph tries to disarm the device, Sebastian keeps them at bay and the two are able to escape from the horde. Attempting to escape, Sebastian recommends reaching the tallest tower so they can better get a lay of the land but to get there, the two of them have to kill even more Haunted, as well as manned sentry guns and a chainsaw-wielding Sadist which they do with great struggle. The two spot Haunted murdering their victims with a guillotine. Seeing as there are only two, Joseph rushes towards them but this distracts him from a tripwire which causes the bridge to explode, separating Sebastian and him. The two Haunted drag Joseph to the guillotine to kill him and he is too dazed from the explosion to resist, fortunately Sebastian is able to save his partner by sniping them from across the bridge. Castsllanos is able to reach Joseph but to his surprise claims that he should have let the Haunted kill them, he then suddenly grabs Sebastian's gun and holds it to his head, speaking as if he is about to commit suicide but Sebastian tackles the gun from him before more Haunted appear. Along the way, Joseph has more coughing fits which causes him to spit blood. Too weak to fight and with more enemies on the way, Sebastian takes cover so his partner can recuperate. When he notices Castellanos going for his flask, Joseph asks if he was also like this after "the accident". However, Sebastian claims that "he never put a gun to his head" but instead "quietly sank into a bottle". When he somewhat bitterly mentions that his drinking came up in the Internal Affairs report, Joseph replied he only did that because he was concerned for him. With the Haunted behind them, the debate ends and the two move onward. Sebastian and Joseph move towards a graveyard where Joseph scouts ahead and sees Kidman with Leslie heading towards a church. He then notices a sniper rifle next to a corpse and decides to cover Sebastian as he makes his way through the graveyard. Along the way, two gigantic brothers appear which Sebastian and Joseph both defeat together along with several other Haunted. With the passage to the church where Kidman is blocked, the two meet at a horse statue that turns out to be a secret passageway. As they make their way through the underground cemetery, they encounter traps, puzzles and a mutated gargantuan dog that attacks them the second they step outside. Whilst both are able to escape, Joseph dropped his glasses and this forces Sebastian to retrieve them whilst successfully dodging the dog creature. Chapter 7: The Keeper Inside of the church, Joseph becomes weaker again. He then explains his suicidal tendencies are causing him to want to turn into a Haunted and Sebastian elaborates that he has fought off these episodes three times in the past before. A more powerful high-pitched noise occurs, this time Sebastian notices Ruvik on top of the chandelier and he control the gravity in the church, which also masks Castellanos fall through solid ground into a lair, separating him from Joseph yet again. Chapter 11: Reunion Sebastian spots Joseph running from something on a fire exit and eventually catches up to him at a bus station. Chapter 12: The Ride Joseph secures a bus for himself and Sebastian but Kidman suddenly appears and drives away from an encroaching monster, the Heresy. Joseph fend it off and eventually escape thanks to a sharp turn but become trapped inside of a rubble collapse with Haunted, though a well-timed explosion allows them to escape but leads them to be ambushed by the Heresy. After a shorter fight, the Heresy is killed by a bridge. When in the clear, Joseph is shot in the side by a sniper rifle but by finding a blood-clotting agent in a nearby abandoned ambulance Sebastian is able to quickly heal him. Whilst driving through several Haunted in the road, they encounter Ruvik who causes the bus to levitate and crash through a hotel building. Chapter 13: Casualties Sebastian and Joseph wake up as the bus which held Kidman falls to the ground. They both run up, worried for their companion. Sebastian and Joseph attempt to go through the hotel and reach the bus. Sebastian then enters a elevator shaft, but after making it through, the elevator breaks, separating Sebastian and Joseph. Joseph then tells him that he sees another way and will meet him on a lower level. Joseph is then later seen shooting at The Keeper and fleeing. The next time Joseph is encountered he enters a dumbwaiter, in an attempt to escape the Keeper. Next he is seen when Sebastian runs into Kidman, who is about to shoot Leslie. Sebastian intervenes, aiming the gun at Kidman. Joseph then attempts to approach Leslie while Sebastian distracts Kidman. Leslie proceeds to scream loudly and run away. Kidman begins shooting at Leslie, but Joseph is shot instead in the crossfire. The Evil Within: The Assignment Joseph appears in The Assignment DLC as a companion and later an enemy boss. Kidman first sees Joseph and Sebastian around the time Chapter 5 of the main story is taking place but is unable to communicate with them. After Ruvik confronts her, she briefly reunites with them after the two free her from the water chamber but the ground beneath her and Joseph collapses. She reunites with Joseph in a sewer, though as they attempt to find a way out amid an oncoming horde of Haunted, Kidman is warned in a vision by her boss that Joseph is dangerous. Her fears that Joseph would find out the truth about her come true when, after being separated from Sebastian, Joseph turns and attempts to kill her. Without a gun Kidman sneaks up to Joseph and strikes him three times with each axe before he turns back to normal and falls defeated. The Evil Within: The Consequence Despite being shot by Kidman, Joseph is implied to still be alive. For example near the end of the DLC Joseph can be seen being carried away by two agents. However, Kidman orders the deceased Connelly and Jimenez to be left behind and Sebastian (though Kidman was faking he was dead so he had the chance to escape). Interestingly, Mobius only left the deceased test subjects but given how they took Joseph, there's a chance he might still be alive. The Evil Within: The Executioner Joseph is the only main character from the main game to be seen again in this DLC. Mobius says that he's the only enemy sent into STEM in his normal body, while everyone else was sent in with the bodies of certain enemies. Joseph was sent back into STEM for their experiment, and it has been noted that he seems to turn into a haunted at random intervals and that he keeps bouncing back and forth. The job of the player is to kill Joseph so that he can help stop his daughter's memory loss inside of STEM. You fight Joseph as a haunted and you have to beat him until he's down. When he is, his body burns away just like every other enemy The Keeper fights. However, he can be seen later on, when you walk down the hallway before entering the Boss Battle area, he's seen in the one of the many rooms along with the other people. They all appear to be unconscious in the tubs. Using the Keeper's second vision, it is inferred that Joseph is not actually present in the tub; rather, he is a memory. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Fighters Category:Pawns Category:On & Off Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:The Evil Within Villains